E3S1: Trivia and Pursuits
Plot In First Class, Zoey, Destinee, and Chase were all relaxing in their, eating treats., while back in Economy, Quinn sat alone, presumably angry at her team for not doing anything. It was then revealed they all had to jump from the plane into Redwood Forest, due to the trees being too high to land. When AJ and Zoey jumped however, they both got stuck in a tree, trapped up their while Quinn waved at them, until Zach landed on their tree, and pulled out his knife cutting them free. Quinn then did the loser sgn to AJ, and Zoey tried to do the same to Quinn but accidentally made it backwards. In the confessional, AJ complained about Quinn, then stared dreamily before snapping out of it. AJ and Zoey then hugged, before Quinn and Zoey briefly fought about Zoey not even being on his team. Quinn then stated in the confessional that she wasn't mean, just misunderstood, while Zoey said also in the confessional that Quinn said something mean to her, but whatever else she said was cut off. AJ then said his opinion on a few of the other contestants in the confessional, when Chase realized he landed ten miles away from everyone else, and started running to them. Quinn then got stuck in a hole, and yelled for help until AJ arrived, pulling her out with a vine. She then hugged him for that, and AJ blushed before saying in the confessional how he didn't like her, and Quinn admitted he was pretty cool for saving her. Meanwhile, Zoey was being attacked by indians, although no one knew until much later. The challenge then finally started, and it was revealed to be trivia. A little into the challenge, Quinn revealed in the confessional she might quit next challenge due to her team leaving her, and her having no friends. AJ asked her what was wrong, noticing she looked down, and she admitted this to him, while he told her he was her friend. They both then said they didn't like each other in the confessional, then realizing how that sounded, tried to get the tape out of the confessional. In the end, Victory won with fifty-five points, with Amazon in second with 51 points. Once again Chris had to vote someone off, and they voted out Seth, due to Quinn knowing Enrique for a long time and not being able to vote her off. Cast Boo, Enrique, Herman, and Seth appear and have no lines. Quotes *Zoey:Umm.*puts the loser sign up to Quinn,but the sign is backwards* *AJ(Conf): Quinn...ugh...*stares dreamily*...*snaps out of it* AH no. no no no *Quinn (CONF): *angry* Im not mean! And anyone who says that will get what they deserve! Im just misunderstood.....that's all. *AJ(CONF): Quinn, Zoey, they are both cute, Brandon and Zach are both nice, so is Destinee, a couple of the others though just don't talk much so i don't know them very well *Chase: *Noticed he landed 10 miles away from the others*Uh-oh*Starts running* Trivia Category: Episodes Category: Season 1 Episode